Emerald Tempest
by Jackie K Paper
Summary: Bella's experience as she is consumed by all that is Edward. Set to the song Requiem for a Dream Remix by doryangraimusic. Entry for the TFFA FanFiction in Motion contest. O/S


**A/N: This was the first fanfiction story/one-shot I ever wrote – it was actually my entry for the ****TFFA FanFiction in Motion Contest. TFFA selected three songs and the goal was to set a O/S to the music. My superstar betas for this story were LaMomo and Davida. http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2594086/TFFA**

**The song I went with was: Requiem for a Dream Remix by doryangraimusic **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns ****all things Twilight**

**Please listen to the song as you read!**

**http:/www (dot)youtube(dot) com/watch?v=A72oe1y1i9s&feature=player_embedded#****!**

**Here we go (press play): **

**Emerald Tempest**

There is darkness, just darkness.

Neither smothering black nor soothing grey.

It does not weigh on me or pull me down.

I am not floating, yet it is a weightless darkness.

A weightless darkness that consumes me.

A creeping sense of neglect.

I see nothing.

No colors, shades nor hues.

Just darkness.

I hear nothing.

No words, no swish of movement, no murmurs.

Nothing.

I must still be living.

I must still be breathing.

Yet I cannot hear my own breath or feel the thump of my heart.

I cannot feel my own body.

Am I standing? Sitting?

Maybe I am floating, how else could I feel weightless?

I am not asleep.

It is neither a dream, nor a nightmare.

I feel nothing. I touch nothing.

Neither soft nor hard, rough nor smooth.

A complete void.

I sense nothing.

But that nothing. . .

That nothing . . . is him.

He looms.

Near, though far.

Out of my reach.

That is, if I could out to reach him

Right now, I'm not even sure I can move.

I don't try.

Anticipation.

I become gradually aware of myself. Not of my surroundings, just me.

Just me . . . and him.

My chest feels heavy. My heart is weighing me down. Lead.

Then I sense change.

I am pulsing.

Throbbing.

There is a rhythm, but not one that I can understand.

The inflection of the rhythm entrances me.

The melody conveys a wordless prose laced with emotions.

I am trembling.

I'm not even sure I want to understand my own body's reactions.

I do know that he is the cause of the melodic pulse.

He must be close.

Closer.

Closer still . . .

. . . he is upon me, invading me.

Submerging my being, my soul, in all that he is.

He enters me, enters my soul, confessing his sins.

Piercing yet soothing, he yanks me into the depths of his midnight.

His torment overwhelms me.

The nothing becomes everything.

I am bombarded.

A tempest of sensations.

Bursts of beryl and violet.

Waves of cobalt.

Azure crashing.

Peaks of white capping the livid emerald sea.

A fluttering breath of frost across the back of my neck.

An icy chill penetrates my skin.

I feel my body react.

A shiver runs up my spine.

I am shaking, but not in fear.

Nothing touches me, yet I am being moved.

It intensifies.

The movement sends me spinning, but I am not dizzy.

I am whirling, but not nauseous.

My body is being wrestled in all directions.

Stretched and released.

Pushed back and forth.

Up then down.

It doesn't hurt.

I do not cry out in pain.

My chest tightens.

My heart is on overdrive.

It is as if I am truly feeling for the first time.

Everything I have lived until now has been a shadow of reality.

I feel what he has felt, and what he feels.

I embrace it.

The tragedy, the tragedy that is his existence.

His profound, torturous pain.

A violet wreckage in the emerald tempest.

I want the swell to take me with him.

I want to be submerged.

I want to drown.

I want to let go.

I do not know how he does this to me.

I do know that now, as the pulsing continues, I want this.

I will not push it away.

I want to feel it.

I need it.

I will not turn away from it . . . from him.

I want to lose myself.

I want to let myself be lost.

I know that I have a need to be inundated by this. . . by him.

Transcend all of it.

I want to relinquish, relinquish myself . . . to him.

Then slowly he pulls back.

I still.

I hear myself whimper at the loss.

He pulls further back.

I resurface.

The distance brings me back to the void.

Without him, I feel my soul crack and break into pieces.

Slowly the shards scatter.

I need him to hold me together.

Yet, he seems further away…

A sense of self-awareness returns.

As lovers open their eyes once a passionate kiss has been broken.

Distance allows for the choice to be mine.

He will not force this on me.

The distance lets me take stock, I am confident of myself.

I want to devote myself to him.

To fully embrace his pain, his burden.

I cannot let him continue like this.

I will no longer allow it.

His suffering.

His desolation.

I will not let his turmoil be his isolation.

This glimpse into the void shows me everything.

It is time.

Time for me to make the final decision.

Time for us to suffer the burden together.

My body knows I have decided.

My heart knows I have decided.

He has collected the shards of my soul.

Whole again, my soul knows I have decided.

I am unequivocally his.

He aligns with me, finally fully revealing himself to me.

He is here, with me.

Neither hiding nor withdrawing from me.

Not lingering.

He is consuming, consuming me.

All I have to offer, I willingly surrender to him.

Then Edward takes me.

Takes me to be his forever. . .

. . . I breathe no more.


End file.
